


I'm here to help you.

by ImBandit



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Blind Character, Goat Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Raccoon Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImBandit/pseuds/ImBandit
Summary: Tommy gets into an accident in which Sam helps him recover.AlsoFeel free to join :Dhttps://discord.gg/vtFzHE9sYt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 343





	I'm here to help you.

**Author's Note:**

> I live for Sam being a father to Tommy.

Tommy walked along the path ready to see Sam nook once again, the sun shining down making the boy's blonde hair more brighter than ever. As Tommy walked down the path hoped that Sam nook would have done a bit more than on the hotel but Tommy didn't mind as he liked doing the jobs Sam nook gives him as it makes him feel proud of doing something so small. 

The tall boy walked into the construction zone as he walked up to Sam nook with a large smile on his face.  
"Sam nook hello" Tommy said almost shouting as he did so.  
"HELLO AGAIN TOMMYINNIT, AS YOU CAN SEE I'VE DONE SOME CONSTRUCTION ON THE INNIT HOTEL!" Sam Nook said with a small wave. "Ohhhh there's a first floor" the young boy said screaming as he looked at the building. "BEFORE I CAN DO MORE WORK I NEED SOME QUARTZ, WOULD YOU BE ABLE TO GET ME 4-5 STACKS OF QUARTZ?"  
"Yes, yes I'll get them right away" Tommy said, pulling out his pickaxe. "I'll have them soon" The boy shouted as he waved goodbye. 

Tommy entered the large portal and found himself in the Nether. The warmth of the Nether shook away any bad thoughts he had, as the warmth ran down his body. He gripped the shining netherite pickaxe in one hand and a large diamond sword in the other as he kept his eye out for mobs. Tommy walked around only seeing a couple of piglins and ghasts, The blonde boy looked around keeping his eyes peeled for the white quarts that could stick out in all the red, most of the quartz at the main Nether portal have been long gone and used so Tommy had to traveled farther out to find some. 

The young boy didn't even realise he had pasted some until he broke free from his thoughts. Tommy rushed over to the large section of quartz as he slowly started to mine away, Tommy broke chunks of quarts of the Netherrack picking the quartz up as they fell. Once he finished with that section he walked over to some more that were nearby and began to do the exact same thing as he spoke to himself. 

About an hour passed and Tommy had almost five stacks of quarts and a low durability pickaxe. He stood up stretching picking up the last little bit of quartz calling it a day. 

Tommy looked around trying to remember what direction he had come in. Panic set in as he looked around unable to remember what direction home was as around him looked the same. Tommy felt his legs beginning to shake as he stood still with the pick in hand. 

"its ok Tommy, just take a deep breath in and out" 

Tommy spoke to himself with a shaky voice as he did so. Tommy calmest himself down as he looked at his surroundings trying to remember any major landmarks he had passed. Tommy remembered walking through a crimson forest, all he had to do was look for one of those.  
"No big deal" Tommy said to himself as he slowly began to walk in what he thought was the right direction. 

The young boy walked around warily with the sharp sword in hand. Tommy eventually came across the crimson forest and let out a loud sigh. All he had to do was just follow the blocks he placed earlier that day. Tommy relaxed as he followed the blocks and found himself on a path leading back to the portal. The boy strolled into the portal and found himself back in the overworld yet was greeted with the icy night. Tommy shivered was the chill spined down his back, he let out a quick sigh and began to trek back to the hotel building site. 

After a couple creeper explosions and killing mobs he found himself back at his house. "I'll sleep and gives these to Sam nook tomorrow" Tommy muttered to himself as he placed the quartz into a large chest, he then slumped down into his bed falling into a deep sleep. 

Tommy woke up to the racket of mobs dying in the sun. He slowly stood up with a large yawn as he stretched. "I should get these quartz to Sam," Tommy stated as he opened the large chest grabbing the quartz and placing them into an old satchel. 

Tommy opened the door as the sun shined into his eyes making it difficult to see. Tommy placed his hand over his eyes to try and see when he heard the noise of a which nearby.

"Haha can't hide from me" Tommy said as he began searching for the witch. "GOTCHA" Tommy shouted as he found the witch behind a tree. The boy was about swing when suddenly the witch threw a potion into Tommy making him flinch. "God dammit" Tommy said yelling. He quickly put his face into his arms as he tried to rub the liquid off his face. Tommy wasn't even sure what potion he had been splashed with but all he knew was he wanted it off his face. Before Tommy could make another move the witch splashed him with another potion, this time Tommy recognised it as a potion of poison as he began to feel very sick afterwards. "F-Fuck" Tommy cursed under his breath as he sickening feeling got stronger and strong. 

Tommy suddenly heard footsteps coming towards him and the noise of a witch dying as he stood still with his face cover in his arms and the sick feeling in his stomach. "You ok Tommy" Sam question handing some milk. "Yeah, Thanks sa-" Tommy froze as he stared at Sam, well as he tried to look as Sam but there was one problem Tommy couldn't see Sam. I'm fact he couldn't see anything. "Everything alright" Sam asked confused. "S-Sam I can't see," Tommy said as he's voice began to tremble. "Here the milk should get rid of it" Sam said, putting the milk in the young boy's hand. Tommy took the milk and began drinking it, he opened his eyes yet he still couldn't see, the sick feeling had gone but he still couldn't see. Why can he see? 

"Any better?" 

"Sam I-I still can't see" Tommy stammered as his voice cracked. "Why can't I see sam?" Tommy asked as tears arose in the corner of his eyes. "Tommy it will be ok, I'll take you to my base and we can figure it out there" Sam said trying to calm the boy down. Tommy said nothing but nodded slowly trying to look into Sam's eyes. "Hold onto my hand so you can follow," Sam said as he nudged tommys hand. Tommy once again nodded as he held onto Sam's hand. The two boys began to make their way to Sam's house which felt like an eternity away to Tommy not to mention the Silence. 

"Where here" Sam said, speaking up. They entered the home as Sam showed me Tommy into a bedroom. "Here sit down here and I'll get a better look at you" Sam spoke as the blond boy sat down not making a word. "Let's get a look then," Sam said as he looked into tommys eyes.  
"you can fix me right?" Tommy said with a nervous chuckle. "I don't-........I try my best Tommy" Sam replied with a small smile.  
"Tommy I think that witch hit you with a blindness potion"  
"why do I still have the effect then?, I drank milk"  
"I think its a glitch that has it to stay, I'm not entirely sure yet I might have to look into this"  
"How long will it take?"  
"A week maybe two"  
"TWO WEEKS" Tommy shouted.  
"It could be sooner, I don't know yet. Maybe you should stay here the night so I can monitor you and make sure everything is ok meanwhile I will look into this more. I should know how long it will take to fix tomorrow"  
"I don't need to be monitored….. But it will help then I guess so" Tommy said facing down. 

"Here you look pretty tired, maybe get some sleep" Sam said putting a blanket over Tommy. Tommy let out a yawn in response as he laid down. "I'll try to fix this," Sam said as he turned the light off and looked at the boy with guilt. Maybe he should have given him a simpler job Sam thought as he left the room.


End file.
